Future's Love
by DefogYap The Writer
Summary: M!Robin x Lucina one shot Robin regrets not sacrificing himself to kill Grima. Thus, Lucina is there to make him think of their future.


Future's Love

* * *

"…Sigh."

It was just like every other day. Piles upon piles of paper stacked on top of each other. It formed an intimating tower that it will bring unspeakable amounts of exhaustion onto its viewer.

Robin, the current Grandmaster of Ylisse, surely but slowly completes the mundane paper work of the thriving country's wealth, food, military force, population number…

The fabled whitehaired tactician finally forced himself to take a break before he spirals into madness. Staring out of the window of his dusty yet grand office, he reminisces the memories of how he was found on the field. Tracing back into the past before rushing back into the present day.

 **It was peace time.**

No more wars.

…As Plegia gained a new _non-genocidal_ leader.

No more invasions.

…As much, if not all, of the Risen was long gone and erased from existence.

In addition, Say'ri reclaim her rightful place as Queen of Valm.

No more Godlike beings threatening the end of Humanity

...Or at least Robin hoped so.

Among the many decisions he regretted making, it was this that kept him awake at night. It was this that was eating his soul every single second that passes each day. However, many close to him insisted it was the right choice in the end.

Robin allowed Chrom to land final blow to Grima.

The insane monster was sealed, but not destroyed. The ever-present slumber of the beast haunts the future of mankind. The Grandmaster knew many would miss him if he landed the kill instead, especially his beloved wife, Lucina and his daughter, Morgan. It pains him to imagine the sadness on their faces should he was gone along with the fell dragon.

Despite of this, the mark on his hand mocked him for missing the opportunity. Few minutes passed. A flicker of sunlight. The tower of paper reminded him of his job, his promise. Snapping out of his thoughts, Robin got back to work.

The sun is setting. The obstacle, that was the maddening tower, is conquered. Robin stood up and stretched his limbs, bring life back into his body after hours of idle working.

There came a soft rub on his stiff shoulders, and an angelic voice to his sore ears.

"Thanks for the hard work, love"

Lucina whispered, leaning her slender body onto her husband's back.

"Oh Lucina!" Robin blinked in mild surprise at his wife's sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry. I promised to spend time with you and Morgan today… I was-"

Robin was cut off as Lucina rested her chin onto his shoulder, closed her eyes and hummed.

"Hum, hum, hum~"

Not knowing what to say, Robin quietly listened to her song.

"Hum, hum, hum~"

"…."

When the humming ended, the pair fell into silence. The only remaining sound was the noise of nature outside.

The silence finally broke as Lucina asked, "Feeling better?"

Robin turned around and hugged her lovingly, "As always when you are around. Was that a new song that your mother taught you?"

"Yes…" Lucina sank deeper into his embrace as they share their moment together.

"…"

"…"

Lucina waited. She needed to wait for such things.

Waiting for her parents…

Waiting for the blue sky to come back…

Waiting for her friends…

And now waiting for Robin to speak his true inner thoughts.

The navy haired princess gave him a stare. A long, patient and meaningful stare. Robin sighed. In defeat. When the two are together alone, no secrets were left unfound. The truth only exists in their little world.

"I still regret that I didn't make that choice that day."

"I know, Robin…"

"Do you… hate me for that?"

"No. I don't."

"…Why? You should, Lucina. I was, I was being selfish."

"You were thinking of me. Thinking of Morgan. Thinking of the future."

"Indeed, I was."

"I cannot hate that kind of man. I also don't think he was selfish."

"Lucina…"

"But, I want you to think of our future. Together. As one happy family.

Didn't you say these same words to me, my love?"

"I… I…"

"Robin…"

Before: Robin made Lucina open up her heart to him. Shining a light into her world of darkness.

Now: Lucina made Robin walk past that world of darkness, into a new world of light.

~END~


End file.
